1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spraying device in which primary and additive fluids are mixed internally and the resultant mixture is sprayed from the device. More specifically, the invention relates to a spraying device in the form of a hand-held spray tube which is provided with a control valve, wherein the spray tube may be of a telescoping construction which extends automatically in response to fluid pressure, and to a disposable additive fluid dispensing device which is adapted to be quick-releasably mounted on an exit end of the spray tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Spraying devices are known in which an additive fluid, such as detergent, insecticide or fertilizer, is mixed with a primary fluid, such as water, and the mixed fluids are then dispensed. For example, co-pending U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 713,824 and Ser. No. 045,562, filed Mar. 20, 1985 and May 4, 1987, respectively, and assigned to the same assignee as the subject application, disclose a hand-held spraying device using a telescoping, wand-type spray tube, which dispenses mixed primary and additive fluids. In this device, the additive fluid (e.g., detergent) is stored in a refillable, flexible bladder in a housing of the device. As primary fluid (e.g., water) flows through the device, a portion of the primary fluid is selectively diverted to exert pressure on the bladder and cause the additive fluid to be dispensed into the primary fluid. The resultant mixture then sprays from the telescoping tube. While this device works well and has found wide commercial acceptance, a need also exists for a device in which the additive fluid comes prepackaged in an inexpensive, subsequently disposable form, and a primary purpose of this invention is to provide such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,068 to R. L. Rudolph discloses an air gun having a disposable cartridge in which a part of the air entering the gun is diverted through a passage to cause a piston to force the cartridge material forward into the main air flow, which atomizes the material and causes it to spray out of the nozzle as a fine mist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,737 to H. H. Hancock discloses a wand-type sprayer having an additive fluid jar mounted at its outer end, from which additive fluid is drawn by a primary fluid (e.g., water) through a connecting hose for mixture into the primary fluid as it sprays from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,149 to G. E. Bullock discloses a wand-type spraying device comprising a cartridge chamber, an extension tube, a spraying device at an exit end of the extension tube and a control valve at an entrance end of the cartridge chamber. In use, water flows through the cartridge chamber to dissolve a cartridge therein and incorporate the material of the cartridge into the water, with the resultant mixture then flowing through the extension tube and out of the spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,790 to F. J. Gifford also discloses a spraying device of the wand-type comprising in sequence, a control valve, a cartridge chamber, an elongated extension tube and an outer spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,524 to L. S. Baker discloses a hand-carried spraying device comprising a container for holding a solution, an extension those and a spray nozzle, wherein water from an entrance hose produces hydraulic pressure on a movable piston in the solution container to cause the piston to apply pressure on the solution, thereby causing the solution to spray from the device through the spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,585 to G. Auvil discloses a spraying device having a telescopic handle extension wherein a releasable hand-gripping ferrule is selectively positionable along a tubular handle to vary the distance of a spray nozzle from the operator. The device also includes a control valve in the tubular handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,832 to J. C. Davis discloses a telescoping-type spray gun in which a spray nozzle is pivotally mounted at the outer end of a telescopic pole, with a hose connected to the spray nozzle and extending within the interior of the pole to a control valve at its inner end. When the pole is contracted excess hose is stored upon projecting lugs adjacent the inner end of the pole.